Re:Talent show feelings
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: When the girls' dare the boys' to sing at this year's talent show for payback on what they did to them last year, what will the boys' sing and will the girls' be surprised and happy or hurt and upset by the outcome? Find out in Talent show feelings! Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping,Pokeshipping and mostly Contestshipping. First attempt at a songfic...I think.


**WAM: Hey guys, so I re-wrote "Talent show feeling" because first it is one big chunk and no one can read it another thing is I think my writing has improved. Hope you enjoy!**

Snow floated gracefully from the gray sky and landed softly onto the ice and snow covered cement. A short chestnut brown haired girl giggled as she poked out her pink tongue to catch a small snowflake. "May, hurry up we're gonna be late!" she heard one of her best friends-Dawn-yell. "Sorry!" May called back rushing forward to catch up with her three friends. As she trotted forward her hair, which stuck out like dog ears, bounced carelessly. It was a normal day for the four young teenage girls besides that they were about to attend the Pokemon high talent show this evening.

Just a few weeks ago the girls dared their best guy friends to sing at this year's school talent show to avenge what they had done to them last year which involved frozen bras, a fly swatter and some lemonade dumped on all four, irritated girls. But now it was the boys' who were going to be humiliated…probably. As they pushed the large school entrance doors they spotted May's best friend, Brendan, sitting casually in the front row, four seats empty beside him.

"Brendan, did you save us those seats?" Leaf asked pulling off her blue mitten. The white haired boy smiled and nodded gesturing them to take a seat. The girls' happily sat. "So, Leaf, how have you been doing after the break up?" Brendan asked softly. Leaf smiled brokenly, "Fine I guess, I just really thought he was the one." Misty patted Leaf reassuringly on her shoulder. Leaf smiled at her friends' before casually brushing off the matter by saying, "I think Gary is going up first."

"Oh, really?" Dawn asked while removing her pink scarf. Leaf nodded smiling a real smile, "He said he actually dedicated the song he's going to sing to me." All three of her friends gushed silently, "That's really sweet of him…especially for Gary," May said chuckling slightly.

The girls' and Brendan agreed with a nod. Suddenly, a large, bald man walked onto the stage and in front of the microphone and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. Once he did he held up a small slip of paper and said gruffly, "First up is Gary Oak, singing "I'm not him by lovers and liars." The man exited the stage and about ten seconds later Gary approached the microphone. "Leaf, as I said before already I dedicated this song to you, so I hope you at least appreciate this," Gary said sarcastically into the microphone staring at the long haired brunette. The music started up quietly and Gary began to sing.

I've tried so hard to stop this  
But I can't  
The taste of you on my lips  
Your scent on my hands

If this still exists I just want to know  
If there's more to this, can you let it show?  
Did he mess you up so bad that you  
Could never love again

Whatever he did  
Know that I'm not him  
However he hurt you  
He won't do it again

I will be your lover  
I'll be your friend  
I'll do what it takes  
Just let me in  
With all of his mistakes you try to mend  
Know that I'm not him

You smile on the outside  
And die from within  
You lock away your secrets  
Behind your body and skin

If this still exists I just want to know  
If there's more to this, can you let it show?  
Did he mess you up so bad that you  
Could never love again

Whatever he did  
Know that I'm not him  
However he hurt you  
He won't do it again

I will be your lover  
I'll be your friend  
I'll do what it takes  
Just let me in  
With all of his mistakes you try to mend  
Know that I'm not him

Walk away from the pain inside you  
It's gonna be okay  
You have a life worth living now  
Don't let him take that away  
Don't let him take that away  
No, no

Whatever he did  
Know that I'm not him  
However he hurt you  
He won't do it again

I will be your lover  
I'll be your friend  
I'll do what it takes  
Just let me in  
With all of his mistakes you try to mend  
Know that I'm not him

Once Gary finished his heart-felt song he glanced at a very touched Leaf. Her brown eyes shimmered brightly with tears as they shook from emotion. She motioned him to hurry back stage and come talk to her. He flashed her a genuine smile before heading backstage and hopped down the steps to sit near Leaf.

The man stepped back out again seeming un-fazed by Gary's heart-felt song and said in monotone, "Next Ash Ketchum singing "Far away" a song that he wrote himself." When the man waddled back behind the curtains Ash appeared smiling nervously at Misty who was trying to brush snowflakes from her short red hair. "I, uh, wrote this song for Misty, my best friend while she was away, and I just want her to know that I meant every word that I wrote," he spoke nervously into the mic before beginning to sing to a tune that burst through the speakers on the side of the stage.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Tears sprung to Misty's cerulean eyes as she smiled brightly up at Ash. And without a second thought, not caring that almost the whole school was watching she bounded towards the stage. Jumped onto the stage, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He smiled into the kiss and snaked his tan arms around her slim waist. They were forced to break away when the fat, bald man shot them a very annoyed look which scared even Misty. They jumped off the stage as the man introduced Paul causing Dawn's blue eyes to light up at the mention of her boyfriend.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to.

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.

The three girls' smiled at Paul's song and how Dawn leapt from her seat, grabbed his large hand and tugged him down, smashing his slightly chapped lips to her soft ones. "I love you, Paul," she murmured against his lips. He only "Hn'ed" in response but she knew that he loved her deeply too. "Can we get on with this?" the man snapped behind the couple rudely. Dawn glared at the chubby, sweaty man but Paul ushered her away swiftly sending the man his own harsh glare.

"Anyway our next singing act for the night is Andrew Hayden with, "Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse." He stalked backstage and Drew stepped out a guitar hanging loosely on his broad shoulder. He nervously cleared his throat in the microphone before speaking, "I want to actually dedicate this song to my rival and best friend May Maple, and I hope she doesn't rip my head off after I sing this." The crowd laughed at Drew's comment yet May sat looking confused at the green haired teen. He strummed his guitar quietly before beginning to sing.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

May cupped her small hands over her mouth and her tears filled with tears. Taking this the wrong way, Drew rushed off stage his cheeks flushed in humiliation missing May's whisper of "I love you." May hurried to run out of the building after seeing Drew run out of the cafeteria. She pushed the front door open and saw Drew's retreating figure. "Wait, Drew!" May shouted rushing after him, skidding across the ice a few times. When she finally caught up to him she gripped his trembling shoulder tightly causing him to stop walking.

"Drew, why'd you run off like that?" she asked turning him around shocked to see his emerald eyes rimmed in red and tears slipping slowly down his flushed cheeks. "Because I didn't want to hear your rejection," he said hoarsely. "I never rejected you, you baka," May whispered. Before Drew could respond May brought him down to her cold lips. His eyes widened in surprise before slipping the closed and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I fall deeper in love with you everyday too," May murmured before bringing their lips together again. And as they kissed, snow danced around them and they both knew no matter what the future brought they would face it together…never falling out of love.

**Okay the ending was awful but I couldn't think of anything better. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have any tips in what I need to improve on. **

**~Emiko-chan ^^**


End file.
